oscarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Walt Disney
Walt Disney was an American actor, animator, director, and film executive who was influential in the technical advancement of film, especially in areas of animation. Disney holds the record for most nominations (59) and Oscar wins (22 competitive awards plus 4 honorary awards) for a single individual. Wins ; 5th Academy Awards, 1931/32 : Best Short Subject (Cartoon) — Flowers and Trees ; 6th Academy Awards, 1932/33 : Best Short Subject (Cartoon) — The Three Little Pigs ; 7th Academy Awards, 1934 : Best Short Subject (Cartoon) — The Tortoise and the Hare ; 8th Academy Awards, 1935 : Best Short Subject (Cartoon) — Three Orphan Kittens ; 9th Academy Awards, 1936 : Best Short Subject (Cartoon) — The Country Cousin ; 10th Academy Awards, 1937 : Best Short Subject (Cartoon) — The Old Mill ; 11th Academy Awards, 1938 : Best Short Subject (Cartoon) — Ferdinand the Bull ; 12th Academy Awards, 1939 : Best Short Subject (Cartoon) — The Ugly Duckling ; 14th Academy Awards, 1941 : Best Short Subject (Cartoon)'' — Lend a Paw ; 15th Academy Awards, 1942 : Best Short Subject (Cartoon) — Der Fuehrer's Face''The plaque originally awarded for Best Short Subject (Cartoon) at the 15th Academy Awards was replaced with a statuette in 1946. ; 21st Academy Awards, 1948 : Best Short Subject (Two-reel) — ''Seal Island ; 23rd Academy Awards, 1950 : Best Short Subject (Two-reel) — In Beaver Valley ; 24th Academy Awards, 1951 : Best Short Subject (Two-reel) — Nature's Half Acre ; 25th Academy Awards, 1952 : Best Short Subject (Two-reel) — Water Birds ; 26th Academy Awards, 1953 : Best Documentary (Feature) — The Living Desert : Best Documentary (Short Subject) — The Alaskan Eskimo : Best Short Subject (Cartoon) — Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom : Best Short Subject (Two-reel) — Bear Country ; 27th Academy Awards, 1954 : Best Documentary (Feature) — The Vanishing Prairie ; 28th Academy Awards, 1955 : Best Documentary (Short Subject) — Men against the Arctic ; 31st Academy Awards, 1958 : Best Short Subject (Live Action) — Grand Canyon ; 41st Academy Awards, 1968 : Best Short Subject (Cartoon) — Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day''Awarded posthumously. Honorary and Special Awards ''—one statuette and seven miniature statuettes on a stepped base.]] ; 5th Academy Awards, 1931–32 : Special Award — To Walt Disney for the creation of "Mickey Mouse." ; 11th Academy Awards, 1938 : Special Award — To Walt Disney for ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, recognized as a significant screen innovation which has charmed millions and pioneered a great new entertainment field for the motion picture cartoon. ; 14th Academy Awards, 1941 : Special Award — To Walt Disney, William Garity, John N. A. Hawkins and the RCA Manufacturing Company for their outstanding contribution to the advancement of the use of sound in motion pictures through the production of Fantasia. : Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award Notes Category:Individuals with 4 Honary Oscars Category:Best Animated Short nominated individuals Category:Best Animated Short winning individuals Category:Best Picture nominated individuals Category:Best Live Action Short nominated individuals Category:Best Documentary Feature nominated individuals Category:1939 nominated individuals Category:Individuals with 22 wins Category:1964 nominated individuals Category:1939 winning individuals Category:1968 nominated individuals Category:1968 winning individuals Category:1961 nominated individuals Category:1934 winning individuals Category:1934 nomianted individuals